In the Right Place
by SweetnSour333
Summary: Being in the right place at the right time. Normally they are very small moments, on the rare occasions there is something that happens that is extraordinary, where everything lines up perfectly. Then there are also the impossible moments. Moments so small that they open and close in one second ... some people make it ... most make it unexpectedly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **(peeks out from under rock and throws out new story and note lets rock fall back down) Note: I am sorry to everyone who is read 'For the Forest' I have recently gotten Sherlocked and couldn't help myself. So I hope you enjoy and get hooked on this chapter because I plan on writing more on this one. I MIGHT NOT UPDATE AS MUCH AS REGULARLY AS I SHOULD BECAUSE I JUST SUCK AT IT. Plus I really don't think my muse or the inspiration fairy like me very much. in the ways of writing. Photograph though I am doing good so far.

* * *

Being in the right place at the right time only happens to a few of us and normally they are very small moments. Driving by the lowest gas station when your car is a fourth from being empty or hearing about a sale on suits you desperately need for work. Then on the rare occasion there is something that happens that is extraordinary, a once in a lifetime opportunity where everything lines up perfectly. Saving someone's life by saying the right thing at the right time when all you were trying to do was cheer the person up; or capturing the perfect sunset when you came to take pictures of a new house for sale to put in the paper. But there are also the impossible moments. Moments so small that they open and close in one second. But when clicking a button on a computer all you need is a second.

Devin sits at her computer after watching the first episode of season two of BBC's Sherlock. So naturally the first thing she types into the search is Sherlock Holmes. "Oh thank god they didn't get blown up, and now I can't tell if Sherlock is going to have a girlfriend by the third season. I mean Irene is gay but she likes to play with people so it's very hard to figure out she really likes someone or likes to play with someone. And then there is John I hope he gets a steady girlfriend too … what is this?" One of the first few links reads "The Science of Deduction" and on the description "Sherlock Holmes uses the science of deduction to solve crimes in the BBC One drama, Sherlock" "The official website, Nikkya did say there is some interesting stuff on this." And with one click of her mouse she opens a very convincing website. "Hmmmm, 'I'm Sherlock Holmes, the world's only consulting detective.'"

Clicking 'Case Files' at the top of the screen and the first thing she reads is 'Analysis of Tobacco Ash' swiping the curser over the title of the file, the blue letters appear underlined. Not believing it she hovered the curser over the file again. "No way." With a smile and a click she began to read Sherlock Holmes's analysis. "Wait … but in the series he deleted this because no one was reading it." Scrolling up and clicking 'Forum' she reads the latest entry of the blog and the comment. Entry from SH "Have new address. 221b Baker Street." Comment from Marie Turner "Mrs H said she had a celebrity staying with her! Hello!"

"Haha ok that is funny and clever." Scrolling down a little more she finds a comment box open to the public. "Well that's weird, I'm surprised that the whole page isn't swarming with fan's comments." Looking at the white box for a few more seconds she sighs. "Why not try?" Pulling the laptop closer she places her fingers on the keys and types. "This is a really good fan website I applaud the in-depth research and detail. The only question I have is: Why are you so behind in making this?" In the username slot she types "Devin" and hits enter. "I'll just check back later."

Opening up a new browser she goes off into the vast internet and forgets for a time about the comment she made until she starts closing down the browsers.

SH: Who the hell are you? This is not a fan made website, this is my own and I am Sherlock Holmes. What do you mean by 'behind in making the website'?

Devin: I am a fan of the show "Sherlock" and I mean you are about 3 episodes behind in the series. Also this has to be a fake website Sherlock Holmes is a fictional character form 1887.

SH: Episodes, series, 1887? What the hell are you babbling about are you some sort of crazy person who got a hold of a computer?

Devin: NO I AM NOT, and yeah, a TV series on BBC America.

SH: Oh that explains it all. American's do have loads of crazies. I find that some of the most interesting serial killers are in America. Are you looking to get caught?

Devin: … -_- … I don't even know why I am even bothering with you right now.

SH: Because you are wrong, you know it, and you are trying to get out of it while still keeping face. Know when you are beaten, American.

John Watson: Sherlock who are you talking to?

SH: I have no idea, my guess is a loony from American who found my site and is trying to convince me that I am a character from an 1887 story.

Devin: I can prove I'm right.

John Watson: 1887; that is absurd!

SH: Oh really? Do tell how you will go about that.

Devin: You have recently finished a case correct? So I will predict your next big case.

SH: Go ahead, type it out here, and we will see.

John Watson: This is going a little too far for both you and this Devin person. Sherlock, stop this.

SH: This is too much fun, why should I stop?

SH: What is taking so long American?

Devin: No, no Sherlock that's cheating. This is how it's going down: you will give me your email, I will email you an in-depth summary of your next case from start to finish, but you can't open it until you have solved it yourself. I'll even put the date you can open it in the subject box. Sound good?

SH: I guess that is fair. Here is my email: _ _.

Devin: I'll have the email in your inbox before midnight tonight. I only wish I could see is your surprise when you read the email and your anger when I make you eat your words … Cheers ^-^

Posting the comment, copying the email, bookmarking the page, and closing the browser she puts in the second episode of BBC's Sherlock, opens a word page and starts to type a short sweet and to the point summery of The Blind Banker.

* * *

**A/N: **Confused? ... That is ok because more will come later promise ... maybe even today ... but don't count on it. I hope you all are at least interested. Leave a review if you would be so kind! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So I am a day late but I hope the length makes up for that!

**ALSO!** In this chapter there is a summery of the second episode so **!MAJOR SPOILERS! **for the second episode. If you haven't seen it don't read it ... it's more fun to watch and you will get a few of the jokes in the summery a little better.

(I don't think I did this in the first chapter DX) Unfortunately I do not own BBC Sherlock so all right s go to their respected owners. I just hope I do the characters and facts justice.

* * *

The next day Devin dose her normal morning ritual and heads to her University classes. Her third class is where Nikkya would be in the same class. After class was over they got themselves an early dinner before going to the bookstore to study and goof off … mostly to goof off. Settled in their chairs and connected to the slow Wifi at the bookstore Devin pulled out her books and plugged into her itouch while Nikkya set up her lap top. It only took a few minutes before the goofing off started.

"Nikkya, you remember that Sherlock website you told me about?" Devin wasn't surprised to see a mischievous grin under lit eyes. Veering her eyes down to her laptop a quickly types out on her keyboard .uk in the browser. Quickly sensing the lake of studying in her actions she tucks her itouch into her pocket and abandons her notes on the table.

The screen is loading at a painful rate but it give Devin enough time to tell her Sherlocked friends about her findings before she sees them. "So did you know you can leave comments on his Fourm?" Without a word her eyes light up and the page pops up on screen. Quickly clicking 'Forums' She scrolls down to the bottom of the page and there is no comment box and the latest entry is from theimprobableone: 'i've done it i've worked it out it's SHERLOCK I HAVE FOUND YOU' and he keeps commenting four more times before he finally give up on a reply. "Huh I guess he updated it or maybe this is the wrong website. Type in '.com' where '. ' is." Following her instructions Nikkya found nothing but the searching screen with alternate options up to pick. "Try '.net'" again she tries and the same search screen comes up.

"Devin are you pulling my leg?" Turning to look at Devin whose eyes are glued to the computer screen searching frantically for something. "Because for a second I was really excited."

"No! No I wasn't this was real I posted comments and everything. I even had an argument with the guy who made the website!"

"Really?"

"Well I guess that's who it was. I just don't understand why it isn't coming up."

"Well how did you find the site?"

"I typed Sherlock Holmes into the search box and his website was one of the first few links." So following in her footsteps Nikkya typs and clicks her way back to 'The Science of Deduction.'

"Still the same as last time Devin."

"This isn't right! It was here I swear it was!"

"I'm sure it was Devin but," looking up at her friends don't-patronize-me face she gives her best don't-look-at-me-like-that-woman face to which Devin rolls her eyes at, "but I don't have a good enough reason to skip homework tonight and I got a late night shift. So I need to do homework." Devin sighs hard and disappointedly scoots back over to her spot turns up her itouch and starts to study.

She got back to her apartment with her head throbbing form trying to study while at the same time trying to figure out why she couldn't find the website she had an argument with the famous and fictional Sherlock Holms. After grabbing a bottle out of the fridge she walks through her living room and throws her backpack in her room and falls back on her couch. Searching for her laptop she had pushed under it she puts it on her inclined lap and pulls up a browser. "I will find you again Sherlock!" going to the recently searched pull-down button she clicks 'Sherlock Holms.' Clicking 'The Science of Deduction' and then 'Forum' it shows up just the same as it did on Nikkya's laptop in the bookstore. With a frustrated growl and a sudden burst of energy she lifts the laptop over her head as if to throw it and freezes.

After a long pause she deflates with a long sigh and falls back in a sprawled position on her couch and the laptop on her stomach rising and falling with her breath. "This isn't fair, it happened, it's on the internet; it's floating out there in the vast ocean of gossip and stupid cat videos!" Sighing again she looks at her laptop. "Ok I take it back I do love the cute/silly/stupid kitty videos." Closing her eyes and putting her arm over her head she thinks about nothing trying to calm herself down and keep herself sane.

With another long sigh she rubs her temples and looks at her computer screen to find the recent videos she has saved to her favorites. Then she sees the magic words beside one of the fail videos she has saved … 'The Science of Deduction.' Eyes wide with hope she mouths 'I forgot about this!' A little worried to click and double clicks the link and opens another browser to pull up her email before she can see the page open. Clicking on her sent messages she reads the email when she sent it and read the email over. "Exactly what I remember typing. Ok now let's see if I didn't just make up the argument." Another deep breath and she clicks the first tab on her browser. She scrolls down to the bottom to see the argument between Devin and SH with a new comment from Sherlock.

SH: Wishing doesn't get you anywhere. Laters!

A smile creeps onto her face and low laugh fills the room. "I am so going to win this fight!"

It was the morning after the smugglers case was solved and John had just sat down at the living room table when Sherlock picked up the paper. "You should have seen her face John It was hilarious."

"Too bad you _both_ ran off somewhere before I could." A small pause is all Sherlock needed to figure out the sore word in John's sentence.

"Are you still angry that you couldn't find me? I thought it was obvious."

"Sherlock, a lot of things are obvious to you."

"Anyways it's not like you couldn't have gone back to the flat without me."

"Not the point." Sherlock's attention fixes on the headline of the newspaper 'WHO WANTS TO BE A BILLION-HAIR' folds it up and roughly slams it down on the table.

_Oh god, some puns need to be shot in the face. _

"Over 1,000 years old and it's sitting on her bedside table every night." Sherlock opens another paper and his eyes dart around its surface.

"He didn't know its value. Didn't know why they were chasing him." Folding it into fourths he reads the side facing him.

"Should've just got her a lucky cat." Sherlock smiles a humored smile remembering the woman who had been the only person so far to think he was not gay. The smile quickly fades as his mind wanders off to the leader who had gotten away. "You mind, don't you?" Johns hands clasped under his chin.

"What?" Sherlock masks his emotions, quickly whipping his face clean.

"That she escaped. General Shan. It's not enough that we got her two henchmen." Tilting his head down Sherlock explains.

"Must be a vast network, John. Thousands of operatives. You and I, we barely scratched the surface." He fiddles with his paper with frustration barely making an appearance in his actions.

"You cracked the code though, Sherlock. And maybe Dimmock can track down all of the, now that he knows it."

"No." A hint of a laugh plays on the word. "No, I cracked this code, all the smugglers have to do is pick up another book." Raising a curtain of newspaper between John and himself Sherlock loses himself in the words while something catches John's eye. Outside there is a guy with a hoody and a cap spray-painting a white eye on a box across the street from their flat. Looking up at the seemingly preoccupied Sherlock and back at the vandalizer he hears police sirens go by and wonders why it would be visible in their flat window.

After John was finished with breakfast and Sherlock finished digesting the paper and its uselessness they both sit in their designated chairs and pull out their laptops. John gets on his blog and Sherlock on his website to check if that 'Devin guy' had posted anything more. Finding nothing after his last post he smiles checking 1 for himself and 0 for Devin. Opening a new tab he logs into his email to the locked email he had received the night of the cyber argument. Opening the email he began to read.

* * *

_Well … that took longer than I thought! Three hours to watch and type out a summary of an hour and thirty minute episode. Then I had to reread it to make sure I didn't mess up terribly on my facts, grammar, and/or spelling. (yes I know I did you do NOT have to correct all of my mistakes )_

_Read up._

_First off you get the case by receiving an email form Sabastian, an old school "friend" (more like a prick if you ask me) saying "There has been an 'incident' at the bank" "I'm hoping you can sort it for me." (Oh and might I add, you used Johns computer not yours … you are quite lazy when it comes to small physical tasks Sherlock) So you head to the bank. When you first stepped in you take note of the time in New York (7:45), London (12:45) and Hong Kong (20:45), sliding the card over a scanner to open a glass door, and that the bank has 42 levels._

_Going up to Sabastard's office and having a rude conversation, with you (as usual) landing the final and fatal blow to his ego. He shows you Sir William's office but not before you notice the card swipe over a panel to open the door. Walking into the office you find there are yellow spray-painted symbols (a message); one line covering the eyes of a portrait of Sir William and one line over a squiggle that is off to the left of the painting. Sabastard takes you back to his computers to show you the security footage. The vandalizer broke in at 11:34 pm (message meant for someone coming in at 12 midnight) and only had 60 seconds to get in, paint, the message, and get out without opening any of the doors to the room. (according to the computers at the front desk that locks the doors)_

_Back up in Sir William's office you take a few pictures (still not knowing what the symbols are) and finding that the window is not locked you step out onto the ledge to take a look around. (maybe … just maybe?) Going out into the cube farm you find the spot where the mark over the banker's eyes can be seen through the pillars. (you got a lot of funny looks from the other people in the office I probably would have been one of them; you were kind of hopping about, it was funny) Anyways you take the nametag of the Hong Kong Desk Head: Edward Van Coon._

_You go to his flat tricking a woman who had just moved in to let you in and use her balcony to get into his flat by means of his open balcony window. (hmmm that sounds familiar) First walking into the room you take note that Edward is left handed because of the coffee table and mug, power sockets, pen and paper by the phone, and the knife on the breadboard. After that quick look around his flat (and you ignoring John at the door) you break down a door (locked from the inside) to find Edward laying face up on the bed, facing the window (that is if he was sitting up), with a gun on the floor, and a bullet hole on the right side of his head. (murder)_

_Snooping a little more you find his suite case with three days' worth of laundry and that it had something tightly packed in it. So you go on to talk to John about how the message is a threat and you find a black folded piece of paper in the victim's mouth. Then you tell the new Detective Inspector Dimmock that it wasn't suicide and was murder. That Edward was waiting for the killer, fired once, missed, and the bullet went out the open window. You go and tell Sabastian about your findings but it seems he doesn't believe you. (a bit thick and rude Dimmock and Sabastard were don't you think)_

_Back at your flat you sit and walk through your mind palace trying to place the symbols and wait for about an hour for John to come back home and pass you a pen. (sigh Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock) You tell John to look at the new article "Ghostly killer leaves a mystery for police." "The intruder who can walk through walls." (exactly the same as Van Coon) So at New Scotland Yard you tell DI Dimwit (haha that one is a little better) your findings and after a small heated chat where he said one word and you said the rest Dimwit gives you five minutes in Brian Lukis' flat._

_In Lukis' flat you first take note of the suitcase that had something in it at one time and the black folded origami flower on the floor. Looking around a little more you spot the window and notice it is four floors up. (he thought he was safe at the height … has he never heard of Assassin's Creed) So you are dealing with a killer who can climb. Looking around the flat a little more you find a skylight that is the easiest to get into. Now the only thing to do is to connect the two men. Looking down the stairs you spot a book that looks to have been thrown onto a pile instead of being set down like all the others. "West Kensington Library" and so you head there because the book's last stamped date was the day Lukis died. Taking the book along with you, you go to the place where the book would have been taken out of and look in the books around it. But good'ol John Watson finds the symbols on the back inner panel of the bookshelf behind you before you can open a second book._

_Back at your flat you and John recap on of the dead men thinking that would help bring something to light. Focusing your attention of the cypher you head out to find an "artist" who can help. Finding Raz and showing him the symbols he gives you all he knows about what kind of paint it is and that he would be looking/asking around for things similar to the paint and symbols. (and then you let poor John take the fall for graffiti you didn't tell him to run or anything … at this point you are not my or John's favorite person)_

_Waiting for John at the flat you go back to you mind palace figuring out your next steps. When John returns (tired and angry) you send him off to get Lukis' diary while you go to Van Coon's PA to retrace their steps. Asking for a printed copy of Van Coon's schedule you notice that there is a gap on the day he died. The PA then shows you his receipts and you and Amanda piece together his steps while you ask questions about him. (taking note that her hand cream matches the hand soap in Van Coon's bathroom, hmmmmm lovers … I wonder why she broke it off) Anyways you and Amanda peaice together that he took a cab to the West End, (carrying something heavy) got hungry and ate at Piazza Espresso Bar, and took a tube back to the office from Piccadilly Station._

_Running into John at the bar John points you both into the direction of the Lucky Cat emporium. When you are here you find that the symbols are an ancient Chinese dialect. (Hang Zhou) Stopping to eat at a place across the road you come to the conclusion that one of the smugglers had to have stolen one of their items they were transporting. You then find the apartment of Soo Lin Yao because of a phone book left outside for about three days. Getting through an open window (and not letting John in again) you find that there was a small, delicate, acrobat who broke in and almost killed you because you didn't realize he was still there. (should have let John in hmm) They also gave you your own black origami flower. (how nice of them) Just before you leave you find note just inside her flat's door from Andy to Soo Lin on an envelope from the National Antiquities Museum._

_At the museum you find Andy and question him about Soo Lin and look around the gallery she is in charge of. He then takes you to where she would have been on her final afternoon. That is where you find the same two spray-painted numbers on a statue. Leaving to find Soo Lin Raz finds you and shows you his findings at a skate park. Looking around some train tracks where John finds a whole wall of ciphers which you almost lost but because good'ol John Watson took a picture of it you are saved. (have a little more faith Sherlock … also what would spinning John in a circle do to help his memory, it would only make me want to throw up)_

_Back at the flat you figure out that the killer is trying to communicate and neither you nor John can possibly figure out the code without Soo Lin so back to the museum you go to ask Andy more questions. There you find that there are now two of her pots are shining in a case so you wait till she comes back. After spooking her and asking her about what she knows she tells you her life story (mark on her foot) about her and her brother and tells you it is a two number code based on a book. (a page and a word) But that is all you get out of her before her brother comes and kills her. (Oh John … why would you leave her alone)_

_Going to DI Dimwit and taking him to St. Bartholomew Hospital to show him the feet of Van Coon and Lukis to prove they are in a Chinese gang. (you are quite cruel when it comes to Molly Sherlock … not going to lie I wanted to smack you after how you manipulated her) You convince him and spend the rest of the night finding out that one of them did steal something while they were transporting and you also went through their books with no luck of cracking the code. (oh and DI Dimmock gave you back the picture you took to Soo Lin … should have looked at it more thoroughly when he said handwriting)_

_The next day before John comes home you tell yourself "A book that everybody would own." (every traveler you mean) … still no luck. (you were close when you picked up the dictionary) When John came home and tells you about his date you tell him to take her and yourself to the "one night only" Yellow Dragon Circus. (I think going to the movies is fun for a first date … just saying) When getting there and explaining to John why these are the smugglers, you sneak behind the curtain to find the spray-paint and an unfriendly masked man who also has the mark on his foot._

_After calling Dimmock and him finding nothing in the old hall he asks what the gang members are looking for. Then, for a second time of cooperating with you, he is a little agitated when John says that you don't know what the treasure is yet. Back at the flat you go back to work trying to figure out the code. Sarah stays and brings Soo Lin's work to your attention. (glad she stayed aren't you) Running out and bumping into some German tourists you figure out that they both had "London A-Z." Taking the German's book you decipher the code (whilst John and Sarah are being kidnapped) "Nine mill for jade pin. Dragon den, black tramway." Finding the flat empty and "Deadman" on your windows you go to the black tramway._

_When getting there you find a sick reenactment of the circus act where Sarah is in the warriors place. With a bit of a struggle you and John save Sarah and defeat the henchmen but General Shan escapes. So where is the pin? (you already knew, I didn't but not even soap can wash away clues when you are looking) Going back to the bank John goes upstairs to collect money from Sabastard while you go and tell Amanda exactly what she has. (you liked her reaction didn't you)_

_Case closed. (except the general escaped … well she got away from you)_

_Know when you are beaten, brit. ^-^_

_Cheers!_

_Devin_

* * *

"John …" his voice was quiet therefore not audible to John's ears. Reading the last few lines of the email he speaks a little louder but doesn't let his eyes leave the screen. "John."

"What is it Sherlock?" A little annoyed John types on his laptop without looking at Sherlock. When he doesn't answer for some time he looks up at Sherlock who is sitting in his chair with his face glued to his laptop screen with a look of horror on his face. "Sherlock?"

Without a word Sherlock turns his laptop towards John and hands it to him. "Read this."

It didn't take John too long to look up at a passing Sherlock. "How the hell was he able to do this?"

"I don't know. Give me back my laptop!" Snatching it away from John who answered with an annoyed retort he started a new forum.

SH: Who are you?

Devin: My name is Devin Colson I am a 25 year old College Student currently getting my Masters in Computer Programing.

SH: I don't believe you.

Devin: Well that is too bad because that is who I am.

SH: How did you know all of that?

Devin: I told you, Sherlock is a TV series on BBC America and I am a devoted fan.

SH: You are trying to distract me.

Devin: What do you mean?

SH: I mean you are part of the smugglers aren't you?

SH: You planed all of this and that is also why you know what happened to General Shan.

Devin: Nope! Sorry, but I am not that clever.

Devin: But don't worry you won't be bored forever.

SH: Now I know you are a crazy person.

Devin: No you don't. What you do know is that I just proved my point that you are a character in a TV series.

SH: How were you able to tell what I was thinking?

Devin: Oh Sherlock, after you watch one thing at least three times it is easy to piece things together.

Devin: Sherlock?

Devin: Oh did I scare him away.

John Watson: No but you might have broken him he. Won't look away from his computer screen.

Devin: Oops … ^-^"

John Watson: This is going a bit too far Devin. Whatever you are doing you need to stop.

John Watson: I don't even think he is breathing.

Devin: Ok let's unmask each other. Do you have Skype Sherlock?

Devin: Hello?

John Watson: No he doesn't but I think that is changing.

Devin: My name on it is _ see you on there! ^-^

* * *

**A/N:** Better or worse? Tell me what you think please it keeps the chapters coming quicker!


End file.
